Pagan's Aren't A Bad Thing
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: In August of 2015 a new family the McGuire family move into the Murder House Rosaline and her husband Douglas don't spend a lot of time with their daughter Artemisa due to their jobs, but with this move to the Murder House they are going to try their best to be better parents to their sixteen year old daughter.


Pagan's Aren't a Bad Thing

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: In August of 2015 a new family the McGuire family move into the Murder House Rosaline and her husband Douglas don't spend a lot of time with their daughter Artemisa due to their jobs, but with this move to the Murder House they are going to try their best to be better parents to their sixteen year old daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story Murder House, but I do have it on DVD. I do own Artemisa's family though and whatever plot happens in this story, but I don't own the familiar characters that happen to show up in this story that are in the original series Murder House.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be posting another story and be working on my other ones, but I promise that I will be working on them. I really do. I just can't help my muse. It's been all over the place which has been very very bad lately and I apologize for that. I hate it when my muse does that. But I thought that I would get the first part of this written down and edited and posted before I forgot this. I know what happens when I forget a good plot. I never remember it again which sucks very badly. I don't ever want to do that again.m Plus I've been doing that lately forgetting plots to my stories and I never want to be in that spot ever again. :(

Some information on Artemisa McGuire thought so you guys have an idea what she kinda looks like for this story. She has strawberry blond hair that is cut in a choppy look, and pale green eyes. She has a slender build and when she's at home she usually wears belled sleeved tops and skirts to show her pagan side when she's not at school. You will see sides of her that is typical for a normal teenaged girl. But there is also something that you guys won't know about her that you will most likely have to guess about her. It won't be really revealed until a later chapter. You will see how she meets Tate and the others.

I hope that you guys enjoy this. . Without further ado chapter 1 of Pagan's Aren't A Bad Thing.

 **Chapter 1**

The Move to the House of Horrors

Rosaline was driving down the highway, her husband Douglas in the passenger seat and daughter Artemisa in the backseat sitting sideways with her back against the door. They had left their home of Pittsburgh going to California to start their lives over again. Rosaline and Douglas thought it was a good idea to start anew while Artemisa thought it was a bad idea. She had some friends at Pittsburgh, but she didn't make many when she was there. So she supposed it really didn't matter if she moved or not. It just meant that she was going to have a heck of a time making friends at this next school that she was going to be going to.

"Hey you alright back there. You've been awful quiet." Douglas called back to their sixteen year old daughter. He was concerned about her since this move was sudden. Granted that this move was needed because they needed to take her to a new place and they needed to spend more time with her.

Artemisa didn't hear her father even talking to due to her buds that were in her ears listening to the music that was blaring in her ears. She hated the fact that her parents thought that it was wise for her to move with them after all she hardly saw her parents since they were always busy at work. So what was the point of even moving? It was just another city to her that it would probably just be another home that she would probably be spending most of her time rotting behind four walls.

Douglas reached back and his daughter's leather clad boot foot. He knew that she was ignoring them. He wanted her to take out those horrid earbuds. He hated the fact that she was ignoring them and she was going to lose her hearing at such a young age. That was something that he didn't want to see his daughter having at such a young age. Losing her hearing before the age of 20.

Artimisaa's light green eyes shot over to her father. She removed one ear bud from her ear. "What?" She asked huffing slightly. She was already irritated with the fact of this move and she didn't want to talk at this moment. She just wanted to be left alone and drown the fact that she was moving with the loud music that was on her iPod at that very moment. Anyway to block out her annoying parents who seemed so happy about this moment of moving.

"You alright back there. You haven't said much of anything back there." Douglas reiterated his words trying to make sure that his only daughter was alright. He was concerned about her. He had never meant to hurt his only daughter. He would never intentionally hurt her, not in any way that he didn't think that would end up helping her in the end.

"Fine. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" She asked fiddling with the hem of her black tunic top that she was wearing that was hiding her form from his wandering eye that knew what was really being hid from the world's prying eyes.

"Yeah honey." Douglas said nodding his head. He knew that she was still fairly pissed off, but what teenager wasn't when they found out that they were leaving their own home that they had grown to love

"We're almost there Misa." Rosaline said as she continued to drive towards their new house that they were looking at it.

Artemisa put her earbud back in her ear and went back to her ear. She ruffed up her strawberry blonde hair a little bit as she looked out the window again with a blank look. She was just tired of everything and travelling this far and the hotels going this far west was bothering her to no end. All she wanted to do was just go home and be in her old bedroom and not look at this new home. She never wanted this, she never wanted to move to a new home. She liked things how they were now, how her parents weren't there to bug her all of the times. It left her along to do her religion, one that her parents didn't know about. Her parents thought that she was a pure blooded Christian and well her religion would just break their little hearts.

Rosaline let out a sigh.

Douglas looked over at his wife. "We are doing the right thing. "We really are darling. We can spend more time with our daughter."

Rosaline looked over at her husband out of the corner of her eyes. "What if Misa doesn't want that? What if we were way too late for that?" She said in concern. What if they were too late to spend time with their only daughter?

Douglas took Rosaline's hand in his. He gripped her hand tightly in his. "We can only try our best with Artemisa."

Rosaline nodded her head. She could only hope that she could reconnect with her daughter because Artemisa was drifting further and further away. She was worried that she had lost her daughter for good with all the working that her and her husband had been doing.

AHSMH

The three of them looked up at the house.

Artemisa looked up at the house in confusion. "Are you certain that the price is that low… The price should've been higher for this house… Seriously are we going to be um… like the Addams family or the Brady Bunch? Or some little morbid family like the Bates?" She rolled her eyes scoffing a bit crossing her arms, still not liking the idea moving here to California.

"That's enough, Misa. I know that you are upset about moving, but you have to understand that this is for the best." Rosaline said looking at her daughter with a narrowed eyed look.

"I like it don't you?" Douglas said with a grin.

Rosaline smiled and nodded her head.

Douglas knocked on the door hoping that the realtor would answer the door.

Marcy opened the door. "Welcome." She said with the smile. "Come one in."

The McGuire family came into the home slowly.

"It's a classic L.A. Victorian. Built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous." Marcy said with a smile hoping that they would buy the home from her. She could only hope that they would buy it. She really needed to get rid of this house so she didn't have to worry about it for a long time. She could only hope that they would take it. "These are real Tiffany fixtures. As you can see the owners before the last set that stayed really loved this place like a child. They restored everything."

"I am taking a guess that they were gay which is fine." Rosaline said with a smile.

"Tiffany? Wow… Rosaline… this is our little piece of heaven." Douglas said with an even bigger smile.

Artemisa rolled her eyes.

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked them.

"Douglas is a good cook." Rosaline said with a big smile. "He taught Misa a few things."

"Wow… you must be so proud of your daughter learning to cook so young." Marcy said with a smile that caused Artemisa's stomach to churn.

"Now… you said that there was a study that one of us could use as a home office?" Rosaline said looking at Marcy.

Marcy nodded her head.

"Hey Misa why don't you go and look around and try to look around for a room?" Rosaline said looking at her daughter.

Artemisa nodded her head. "Yeah sure, whatever." She said rolling her eyes. She left her parents to go and talk to the realtor. She slowly walked and stopped hearing something. She turned and walked toward the basement and saw the door was opened. She slowly walked down the stairs and stopped on the middle of the stairs. "Hello? Someone down here?" She looked around in confusion. "Okay weird." She turned around and walked back up the stairs. She walked back to her parents. "We will take it."

"Are you sure honey?' Douglas asked, looking concerned at his daughter.

Artemisa looked at her father and she smiled at her father. "Yeah. Death isn't that creepy is it?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

Douglas looked at his wife in concern.

Rosaline let out a soft sigh. "We will take it." She said with a nod of her head. She was going to do anything to have time with her daughter she knew that Pittsburgh still living in that town was not going to be the answer, living here in California hopefully it was going to help out. She could only hope.

AHSMH

Artemis slowly began to unpack her items slowly putting them into her dresser.

"Hey there." A young man said with a smile.

Artemisa almost dropped her box of candles. She turned sharply looking at the blonde haired teenager that was in her room. "How did you get in here? Who are you?" She asked holding her candles close to her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I live next door." He said with a smile. "The name is Tate. I thought I would introduce myself."

"Artemisa." She said softly with a small smile on her lips.

"Nice room." He said with a chuckle.

She shook her head lightly. "It was the nicest room. It seemed to suit me more." She said softly putting the candles down onto her bed.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" He asked with a smile. He was starting to take interest in this girl. She was different and he could tell. He could tell that she wasn't like the last few families that had lived here even though that Violet, Vivien and Ben were good to him.

"You want to help?" She was actually surprised that she was asked that she was being asked if she needed help. No one hardly asked her if she needed help. Not even her own parents. Artemisa took a breath and let out a soft sigh.

Tate nodded his head. "That is if you want me to. I mean if you don't want me to I can totally understand, but I thought that I would offer it to you because I mean I kind of did walk in on you unpacking and all." Tate really wanted to get to know her better, anything would have been better than being in that basement with a brooding Violet and Hayden who was being a total bitch at that moment who was going crazy at that moment.

Artemisa closed her eyes for a moment thinking it over. It was nice to have some help and perhaps he wouldn't judge her like her parents would if they had found her pagan items. She opened her eyes and looked over at him a small little smile came to her lips. "As long as you don't judge me."

Tate grinned a cheeky smile. "I promise I won't judge you."

Artemisa nodded her head. "Okay."

"ARTEMISA!" Douglas yelled from upstairs causing her to jump.

"Damn it." She said groaning. "What!?" She hollered curling her lips angrily not liking the fact that her father yelling at her. Her eyes flashing in anger.

Tate looked at her in concern. He was worried that she was going to hurt someone. Someone like herself or the man that was yelling.

"Get the door someone's there."

She groaned. "Sorry." She whispered to Tate.

"It's fine."

"I'll be right back." She said softly before turning and leaving the room. She walked down the stairs to see who was there at the front door. She slowly opened the door and saw a woman dressed in a black and white maid outfit. "Can I help you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I'm Moira O'Hara. I'm the housekeeper."

"Oh… My family wasn't told that the house came with a housekeeper. Come in." Artemisa said moving out of the way.

Moira came into the home. "I work Monday through Thursday. Thanksgiving on, Christmas off. That was the deal with the last two families."

Artemisa nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you mind if I speak with you parents…."

"Artemisa."

"Artemisa…" Moira said offering Artemia a smile. She wanted the girl to like her. She really did and wanted this girl to really to trust her.

"It's more of a girlier name than Artemis according to my parents." Artemisa replied offering Moira a small smile. "And I will go and get them for you. I'll send them down…"

Moira nodded her head.

Artemisa began to walk back up the stairs. She knocked on the door that her parents were in. She slowly opened it. "Mom… Dad… there is someone here to talk to you…."

"Who is it Misa…." Rosaline asked looking at her daughter as she fixed the button down blouse she wore.

Artemis rolled her pale green eyes. Of course her parents were trying to have sex at that moment probably trying to aim for another baby for her to have a sibling and that was not what Artemisa wanted. "A woman named Moira. She wished to speak with you both since you are the adults."

"Thank you Artemisa." Douglas said tightening his belt up.

Artemisa shook her head. "Yeah sure." She turned on her heels and walked back towards her room. "Whatever." She scoffed a bit before going into her room. She saw that Tate was waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking at her in concern. He was worried that something had happened to her.

Artemisa smiled. "Everything is fine. The housekeeper came… she wanted to talk to my parents."

"Moira."

Artemisa nodded her head. "You know her?"

"Known her for years." Tate said with a smile. "She is a good housekeeper and a nice lady."

"Is she good company?" Asked Artemisa curiously. She really wanted to know if Moira was good company. Because she didn't know if she could handle being alone for too much longer. She just couldn't, it was already bad enough that she was dealing with it when she was living with it when she was in Pittsburgh. She didn't want it here.

"Why do you ask?"

Artemisa grabbed her candles and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser looking away from Tate. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that she had been alone for a long wasn't even sure if it would be right to tell him about it. After all it really wasn't his problem to worry about, it was all her problem to worry about. It was on her shoulders, not his.

"Artemisa…"

Artemisa looked over at him sadly.

"Why did you ask me if she was good company? Is it part of the reason of why you moved here?" Tate asked his brows furrowing together in confusion. He was growing with more concern. What happened to this girl. What made this girl so sad that if his heart was actually beating break into a million pieces?

Artemisa let out a soft sigh and bit her pale lip. "Yes… my parents are very busy people. Mom's a doctor… Dad's a military man… he decided to transfer out here… They aren't around often… mom thought of working from home now… but I doubt that she will spend time with me." She sat down on her bed and rubbed her face. "Moira seems like a nice person. She really does. That's why I asked if she was good company."

"You think that you will be spending a lot of time with her?"

Artemisa nodded her head. "Yeah."

"If you want to I can come over and visit you."

Artemisa looked over at him and a small smile came to her face. She actually liked that idea. She really did, so far she really did like Tate. He hadn't judged her so far so that meant that it was a good sign of things to come that was for sure. "I would like that a lot Tate."

Tate smiled as he picked up a jewelry box. "This jewelry box…" He saw the pentacle on it and his eyes lit up with curiousness. "What… is the design on it?"

She took it from him quickly hiding it behind her back. "Promise you still won't judge me?" She asked softly hoping that he still wouldn't do just that.

"I won't judge you Artemisa." Tate said coming over to her, what was she so afraid of that made her so scared of him judging her?

She removed the box from behind her back. "It's not Satanic if that's what you were about to think." You said softly fingering the top of the box. "That's what most people think when they see the top of that box. "I'm Wiccan… Pagan. Which ever you want to call it."

"A witch? Spells, black cats, and potions?" Tate asked looking at her curiously. He wanted to know about her, he really wanted to know more about her. He really did.

Artemisa rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Why do they all assume that when they think that of Pagans and Wiccans." She shook her head. "It's more than that. So much more. It's more than the magic believe me. More than you would ever know Tate. But people judge before they really get to know that side. They call us devil worshipers and freaks." She let out a soft sigh. "It's a lonely life to live when you have no one to share it with."

Tate looked at her in confusion. She had no one that understood her? Not even her own parents? That was sad, when your own parents didn't understand you. "Artemisa… you never told your parents did you?"

She shook her head. "They are Christians." She put the box into the bottom drawer hiding it from sight. "Not every day parents want to hear about their daughter being a spirit and mother Earth worshiper."

Tate nodded his head.

There was a knock on her door. Artemisa went to her door and opened it. She felt a cold chill of the window being opened. "What?" She snapped looking at her mom standing there.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready Artemisa… We ordered Pizza."

Artemisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah sounds great."

"Artemisa… really you were sick when we came here and you decided to open your window. Close it. You know that you aren't going to be getting any better."

Artemisa scoffed and rolled her eyes and went to the window and shut it.

"Your father wanted to take you to the hospital tomorrow to see if he could set you up with the doctor's appointment schedule tomorrow."

"Oh grand just because he wants me on a regular schedule. Just like back home." Artemisa said rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms in a huff.

"Just please try to make this your home Misa. Okay. That's all we ask you okay?"

"You ripped me up from my home mom! Why would this place be any different? You want me to try to have a normal life even though I can't. So what the fuck is different?"

"You needed the doctors here. We want to make sure that you will be okay."

Artemisa let out a sigh. "I'm not hungry." She said softly looking away from her mother.

"Misa."

"Just go mom."

Rosaline let out a soft sigh and left to go back down the stairs.

Artemisa shut the door and locked it. She threw herself onto her bed. She hated this place so far. But that boy that had come into her room… Well she had to admit so far… he wasn't that bad to look at. Maybe he was someone that she could get close to maybe. Maybe he could be a good friend to her maybe something more. But right now she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what hand her life was given at that moment due to the fact that right now she had a fairly shitty hand at that moment. She couldn't even tell Tate about it, she didn't want his sympathy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please let me know what you think. Can you guys guess what is wrong with Artemisa? Please review. I will update soon. Until next time.


End file.
